1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to table games and in particular to a hockey-type table game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many table-top games which simulate the sport of ice hockey. However, one problem has been to construct a low friction playing surface to increase the distance and speed of travel of the puck. One solution has been to perforate the planar playing surface and form an air chamber beneath it. Then, pressurized air is forced into the chamber to escape through the holes and form an air cushion for the puck. Such a construction is utilized in the popular air hockey games.
However, the air hockey games are relatively expensive, since generally they require an electrically operated air pump and an extra wall to form the chamber with the playing surface. Furthermore, they are difficult to move from place to place since they require an electrical outlet and are relatively heavy due to the air source and the additional parts utilized to form the air chamber.